Dancing With You
by Sailing On A Notebook
Summary: Mana tries to teach Atem how to dance. Modern AU. Vaseshipping.


**Hey, this is another vaseshipping oneshot I hope you like it! It's set in some sort of modern AU where everyone seems to be alive at the same time.**

 **This is based on one of my headcannons that Atem is a terrible dancer and Mana tries to teach him.**

 **Pairings: Atem x Mana, Joey x Mai, Mahad x Isis, Ryou x Serenity, Seto x Kisara and slight Yugi x Tea**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh**

* * *

Dancing With You

It was another party at Kaiba's mansion. Hundreds of people, including the press, came in, dressed in their formal attire. People huddled in groups talking about their affairs or commenting on Kaiba's outlandish grandeur. Or maybe the blue eyes. Instead of gargoyles marking the entrance of the hall, there were blue eyes white dragon statues. There was also an ice sculpture too and complimentary blue eyes themed gifts for the guests.

Couples were everywhere, as if it was a high school valentine's day dance instead of a prestigious event. It marked the beginning of another duel monsters tournament. Most couples waltzed in warm embraces to the live orchestra that could play any song.

Joey and Mai danced on and off with each other, portraying their relationship. Currently, they were bickering, getting warning looks off the security guards, but none attempted to break them apart. After a few minutes they'd be dancing again. Yugi and Tea were not yet a couple, Yugi was always too shy but today Tea dragged him on the dance floor and made them dance. The red look on Yugi's face didn't die down. Tristan and Duke fought over Serenity, little did they know that Ryou had asked her to dance in the meanwhile. Seto Kaiba wasn't dancing, instead he engaged in conversation with his personal assistant Kisara. She didn't want anything more than chop his ego in half, but she couldn't. It was still on her shift. Mahad and Isis swayed in each other's arms, dance after dance. Then there was Mana and Atem. Atem, who wasn't giving in to his love's desires.

Mana wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed herself to him, instantly his arms wound around her. She hoped their proximity would distract him.

"Temmy," she started. "Dance with me." She tried to keep a serious expression on her face, so he wouldn't refuse her.

"You know I can't dance Mana," he reminded, he pressed his lips together. Mana got almost everything she asked off him. He couldn't resist giving in to her, but he couldn't dance. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of all these people.

"Yes, you can. Come on, it's easy. I can teach you," she reasoned.

"No Mana."

" _Yes_ Mana," she retorted. She let go of him and grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

"You're going to make a scene."

"That bothers you more than it bothers me!" She sang, ignoring the onlookers.

"Mana," Atem whined. He would not let her talk him into this.

"Temmy," she replied in the same tone. She grabbed his other hand and started plan B.

Atem watched Mana widen her round, teal eyes and bat her eyelashes. Her bottom lip jutted out giving him the urge to kiss her. _Ugh, must she always do this_. He looked away, knowing that when Mana gave him that look he'd do anything. Sometimes he hated the power she had over him. "Come on Temmy. Please. For me?" Mana made her voice as soft as a whisper.

He sighed. _This woman._ "Fine."

Mana's look evaporated and she threw her arms around him. She squeezed him before letting go and tugged him to the dance floor before he changed his mind. When they found a spot, Mana guided one of Atem's hands to her waist and the other she held. Her free hand she rested on his shoulder, her thumb stretched over his collar to brush his neck.

Atem took a deep breath before they started.

"Okay as you know there's a waltz box," Mana explained. "I'll tell you how you should move as we go. The best way to learn is to do it." Atem nodded, trusting the smile on Mana's face. He hoped this wouldn't be too disastrous. "Okay, step forward with your left foot." Atem complied, watching Mana take a step back with her right foot.

Mana instructed him around, giggling every time he made a mistake. Atem didn't know why she was insistent on making him lead, she was much better at it than he was.

"See, you're doing so good!" She complimented, you could hear the smile in her voice. "Okay now let go of my waist and twirl me around." Atem did that, or so he thought. He twirled her around the wrong way, causing Mana to smack against another couple and Atem's arm to twist uncomfortably.

He cringed and hastily apologized to the couple, they didn't seem too happy that their dance was ruined. "Never mind, we can try again," Mana encouraged. Atem nodded and grabbed Mana's waist. She guided him through the dance, giggling every time he stepped on her foot. Atem didn't see what was funny about it, but loved the sound of her laughter.

"You're going to be an expert before the day ends!" Mana cheered. Atem rolled his eyes at her exaggeration, trying to concentrate on his footing. He still couldn't get it right.

"I'll be lucky if I stop stepping on your toes," he said.

"Well if you relax Temmy. You're so tense! Relax and have fun and you'll be fine. I'm not an expert either," she told him. Mana massaged the shoulder she was holding in an attempt to soothe him. But she knew Atem, he would not relax until he knew how to do something _perfectly_ especially when there were so many people present.

Atem stepped on Mana's toes again, almost certain that they were all broken by now. She didn't seem to care though, she had the biggest smile on her face and it lit up the hall better than the chandeliers.

"Sorry Mana," he mumbled, as he twirled her out again the wrong way which caused his arm to hit her face.

"It's okay, it's okay. You're doing good, stop apologising!" Mana assured. Atem frowned, he knew he wasn't doing a good job and the people around him knew that too.

"Mana I can't do this," he complained as another dance started. Mana gave him a look and moved her hands so she can wrap them around his neck. "Your toes are probably hurting too." Mana shrugged, they hurt a little but she didn't care. "You can't deny that I'm a terrible dancer."

"I know," she said, grinning. "But you can't be good at everything."

"But at this place! It's just embarrassing," he admitted. Mana rolled her eyes.

"They will not publish in the papers that you're a terrible dancer Temmy."

"I know." Atem looked around, all the couples, even Joey and Mai with their constant bickering, seemed to be dancing gracefully. No one trod on their partner's foot like he did. Why was it so hard for him to do this?

He saw Kaiba talking to his sweetheart, Kisara. Their eyes locked and Kaiba smirked and offered Kisara his hand and whisked her to the dance floor. Within seconds they glided together, upstaging every couple around them. Atem's eyebrows furrowed, Kaiba was doing that to annoy him. He never danced at other functions. Atem held one of Mana's hands and grabbed her waist, determined to get it right this time. His and Kaiba's rivalry extended to almost everything.

He did the first few steps, getting it right but then he stepped on Mana's foot causing him to sigh in frustration. _It's just a waltz, why is this so hard?_

He tried a few more times but he was getting worse and worse. His furrowed eyebrows twitched and he scowled at his feet. They didn't seem to be doing what he wanted them to do. Mana tried to assure him, tell him that _it's okay_ and tried to give pointers but he didn't listen. She even suggested taking a break but he was too adamant on getting the dance right.

He twirled her around for the third time, this time the right way. But she spun back with too much force causing them both to wobble. Before they fell, Atem steadied himself and Mana. He growled at his third failed attempt. He didn't care about the people twirling around him or Kaiba's smug expression. He wanted to get this right for Mana. She deserved a good dance and she deserved not to have her toes stepped on.

He ducked his head and let go of her, not answering Mana's questioning expression. He turned around and stalked off the dance floor and out of the main hall.

Mana watched his retreating figure with her lips pressed into a thin line. She smoothed out her dress and muttered. "Why does he have to have everything so perfect?" Her shoulders slumped. She lumbered off the dance floor and towards the refreshments table. She picked up a drink, not checking what it was and started to sip it. She needed to give him a few minutes and then she'll go after him.

"He walked off didn't he?"

Mana looked over to Serenity and gave her a small smile. "You know Atem."

Serenity giggled and picked up a drink and moved so she could stand next to Mana. "He does it for you, he wants you to have a good time."

"I know, I don't know why he thinks being perfect at everything is going to make me happy." Mana sighed, knowing it was his nature to do so. He liked being perfect for everyone, even more for her. Then Mana smiled, seeing a certain duo still arguing and making their way towards them. "Duke and Tristan are still at it?"

"Yeah, you know them. They're both so nice but..."

"But you like Ryou?"

Serenity blushed, causing Mana to giggle. "At least he likes you too. I think we're going to have to introduce some new people to Tristan and Duke."

"Please do, I don't want them to waste so much time on me."

Mana smiled at the younger girl and gave her empty glass to a passing waiter. "I'll see what I can do," she promised and gave the girl a wink. "Anyways, I have to go after my Mr Perfect, see you later!"

Serenity said goodbye and Mana walked towards the exit Atem used. She looked around, smiling at the furnished corridors and skipped towards the balcony. She knew that's where he'd be.

He was leaning against the railing, looking towards the horizon. The sun was starting to make its descent and casted a warm glow over the balcony. She made her way towards him and wrapped her arms around his chest. It startled him at first but he recognised it was Mana and he turned around to face her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry Mana," he murmured. His amethyst eyes catching her aquamarine ones.

"Why are you apologising? Because you're not good at waltzing? You don't need to apologise for that, especially not to me," she reprimanded softly.

"But you really like dancing and I never can..."

"I just want to dance with _you_ , I don't care how bad you are."

Mana watched the troubled look on Atem's face change. The corners of his lips curved up but his eyes were conflicted. She leaned forward to press her lips to his and slid her arms around his neck. Atem ran one of his hands up her back and into her silky hair, the other was at her waist, pulling her closer. There was still that delicious sensation that was present during their first kiss.

When they broke away, Mana pressed her face on his neck and tried to even her breathing. Atem pressed lips on top of her head and rested his chin on her. head "You don't have to be so perfect all the time you know. You looked so cute when you're trying to figure out the steps."

"What about your toes?"

"Forget my toes!" She pulled away and positioned herself and Atem in the waltzing embrace. "Come on, let's try again and don't worry about being perfect. Have fun and relax. No one is around now."

Atem pressed his lips together, uncertain that he could do it. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. It helped that Mana rubbed his shoulder gently and taught him slower this time. He grinned when he wasn't stepping on her feet anymore and was able to twirl her without hurting anyone. They continued to giggle, the waltzing became silly before they decided to sway in each other's arms and watch the sun set around them.

* * *

 _ **Reviews please :)**_


End file.
